


Sharpie Seizes The Day

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Psych
Genre: Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-01
Updated: 2009-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two men. One assignment. One bad bad drawing with a Sharpie!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharpie Seizes The Day

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was _"you've got bad tattooes and worse I.D.s"_.

"Lassie, what the hell is this?" Shawn points to a dark streak on his neck that Shawn 'thinks' is supposed to resemble something, though he doesn't know what exactly. He knew it wasn't there the day before, or possibly this morning, as he thoroughly checked Lassiter during their briefing for all unsuspecting new marks.

Without his knowledge, of course. "Is this permanent?"

"Spencer, shut up," Lassiter replies, a bit peeved at his outfit and appearance in front of Shawn. "Focus on the mission. The _mission_."

"Oh, right." Shawn licks his fingers and touches Lassie's neck. "A ha! I knew it! I knew you possibly could have visited my favorite tattoo artist without me. Sharpie and I go way back, man."

"Shut up." Lassiter's teeth clench long enough to nearly provoke taking his gun and shooting Shawn with it. "I should have left you at home, with Gus, watching Saturday morning cartoons like you do every Saturday."

"Gus doesn't like cartoons," Shawn pouts. "Oh, except for those musical ones about grammar. God, if I have to hear about three being the magic number one more time…"

Shawn breaks off when they hear the rustle of movement from beyond the boxes directly in front of them.

"Get down," Lassiter said, his gun out of its holster and ready for firing. "Last thing I need is to explain to Gus or Henry is why you've got a bullet in your ass."

"Yes, sir, right away sir. Anything you say, sir." Shawn salutes and Lassiter sighs. It's going to be a long assignment.


End file.
